Draco's precious love
by Duke157
Summary: Unbeknownst to many, Draco Malfoy has one love that he would never get, despite his best efforts. Gift fic for Tiggs (whitetiger91). Rated T for language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

 **Word Count: 1065**

* * *

 **Challenge:** Are you Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge

 **Prompt:** 236\. (genre) Comedy

* * *

 **Challenge:** The Golden Snitch Forum - Kasai, Mahoutokoro - [Challenge] Through the Universe

 **Prompt:** 2\. Ablation — (setting) Malfoy Manor

* * *

 **Challenge:** HSWW - Assignment #7 - Herbology

 **Prompt:** Write about a character who has an allergy and how they cope with it in their day to day life.

* * *

 **Challenge:** The Golden Snitch Forum - Kasai, Mahoutokoro - [Challenge] Ollivander's Wand Shop

 **Prompt:** Apple: Write about Drapple. You heard me.

* * *

 **Challenge:** The Golden Snitch Forum - Kasai, Mahoutokoro - [Challenge] White Day

 **Giftee:** Tiggs (whitetiger91)

 **Tiggs, since the day I joined the TGS forum, I have always been in awe of how much effort you put into the things you love, and that has definitely drawn me to your forum as well as inspired me to write much more in the past few months than I ever have in the past few years. I know that you love Draco Malfoy (I did stalk you, of course), and I saw that your Drapple prompt on the Ollivander's challenge only got one response, so I thought I would write one more as a sign of thanks. Hopefully, you'll like it.**

* * *

Draco stilled as he entered the room; his eyes landed on the most dread-inducing yet beautiful sight he had ever had the displeasure to lay his eyes upon.

His hands instantly started trembling – in fear or in anticipation, he could not distinguish. He scoured the large empty hallway of the Manor for his parents; they had sternly warned him against indulging in his cravings. His father even going as far as to threaten him with disownment, should he ever choose to embarrass the Malfoy patriarch and the family name again.

But Draco couldn't help himself. It-… no, _she_ – she was far too precious to Draco that he could just refer to her using genderless pronouns. She stared back at him with just as much interest as he showed her; not that Draco could tell as she could neither speak nor see.

Draco turned away, hoping that would give him the determination he needed to call for his parents, or the house elf, or anyone else in this world to remove the source of his temptation; but it was to no avail – the words refused to leave his mouth.

His efforts futile, Draco instead tried to walk away from the object of his desires, hoping he could get far away enough that he would find someone to stop him; but then he remembered, nobody was home – his parents were out for some pre-marital meetup with the Greengrass family, and the house-elf was at that S.P.E.W. convention that the Mud-… muggle-born bitch had mandated as compulsory for all house-elves that opt to continue working for their masters.

The pool of dread finally settled in Draco's stomach; he already knew how this would turn out – he would not be able to resist his temptation. The last time he had been home alone with his love was back when he was just a little eight-year-old; the Malfoy family had spent the following few days in a muggle hospital across town as St. Mungo's surprisingly could not treat his problem. Lucius Malfoy had never been more embarrassed – even compared to Draco's incompetence atop the Astronomy Tower in their sixth year.

Suddenly, Draco had an idea – the last time this had happened he did not have a wand, now all he had to do was get rid of her with his wand. Draco's triumphant expression turned into a frown as he realized the full weight of the words he had just spoken.

Steadying himself, Draco reached into his pocket to pull out his wand; unable to lay his eyes upon the, soon to be deceased, object of his desires as he did so. He slowly raised the killing machine and pointed it at her, making sure that his eyes remained averted – there was no way he could bear witness to the atrocity he was about to commit.

With a pained scream, Draco shouted the spell as he waved his hand in the required motion. Draco heard something explode, but it didn't sound like her.

Slowly, Draco turned back to assess the damage, involuntarily hoping that she was still intact.

His eyes sparkled as he realized that the spell had missed her, instead destroying his mother's prized, four thousand galleon vase. Draco rushed over to her, to ensure that she was still completely intact, and that the spell hadn't clipped her as it flew by. To his utmost pleasure, she was unhurt.

He couldn't hold himself back any longer. Allergies be damned, he had lived without his favorite fruit for ten long years, and that was too long of a gap.

He opened his mouth and took a large bite of the juicy red fruit; and to his surprise, she – his precious apple, tasted just as amazing as she did back when he was eight, if not better.

The world could have been destroyed in that moment, and he could've cared less; Draco Malfoy was in his own gustatory heaven. If the war had been fought over the destruction of apple trees, Draco would've taken over the place of Harry Potter.

Unfortunately for him, the apple never loved him back. The few times he had managed to get a bite of something apple related have not ended well for him, typically in a muggle hospital bed with many wires sticking out of his twitching body. The muggle doctor had suggested using something called an epipen; but his father had decided that using muggle medicine in an emergency was embarrassing enough, and that he didn't need to use any more muggle medicinal techniques.

Even Dumbledore knew about this condition of his, and helped him to live in Hogwarts without ever facing the temptation to eat anything made from apples. The Headmaster had prevented any apple related dishes to appear anywhere near Draco at the dinner table, and enforced certain other rules as well. No matter how vehemently he would deny it if he was asked, Draco knew that it was a contributing factor to his inaction against Dumbledore that night on the tower.

And even at the Manor, Lucius and Narcissa enforced the same thing – apples were forbidden in the Manor, and everybody in the Death Eater community knew that the Malfoys _hated_ apples.

But it seems someone must've forgotten that, and Draco was both thankful to and furious with that person.

He could already feel his body reacting to her; he was curled up like a ball on the floor waiting for her to take over, savoring the taste, trying to commit it to memory before he would no longer be able comprehend what she felt like against his tongue.

Draco gripped his wand tighter, and contemplated whether he should send out a Patronus to his parents – he already had a happy memory ready for him. He knew he probably should send it, but for a second he considered just letting her take his life; there was no purpose in living a life without his love.

Closing his eyes, he performed the action for the spell just before the painful sensation took over him, he did not know whether he had cast spell correctly, and if he didn't he knew he probably wouldn't survive.

But he did know one thing, whether that day was today or fifty years from now, he knew she would be the death of him, quite literally. Because Draco Malfoy could not live without eating his precious apples.

* * *

 **Hopefully Tiggs appreciates this.**

 **The rest of you can let me know what you think in a review. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
